


【all南】创伤结构 02

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 地尽头





	【all南】创伤结构 02

周震南意识到上瘾时他已经和张颜齐做过不下二十次。自从他在手机上跟那个僧人自焚的头像不清不楚地“做爱”开始，每天晚上他都在想象着那个人的模样自慰，单要姚琛干他已经满足不了他的渴欲，他既想要见到那个男人，又不想要真的见到他，万一是个女的呢，他想。但见到学长张颜齐的第一眼，他就有种莫名的冲动，他猜测灰头像就是张颜齐。因为在聚光灯之外，张颜齐坐在观众席目不转睛地盯着他，周震南并不觉得此刻自己有什么不同，他看见张颜齐半张阴郁的脸，还有一半埋在阴影里，那目光恶狠狠地像头野狼，就是他。他想，大概，也许，可能，肯定的。

他花了好几天才认知到性瘾，不是因为被男人操过了，而是他对于自己身体本身的诉求，他抱了一叠干净的衣物进了浴室，在花洒下清洗自己的身体，发现无论他怎样转移视线，最后还是忍不住要看向自己的逼，阴唇下深红的洞口。他将那两片拉开，已经敏感到只要一经触碰阴道口就会骚痒，肉壁磨擦着挤压着想要吞进阳具，阴蒂从唇间探出豆大的头。他想要伸过去揉，又觉得自己这样太淫荡，于是自暴自弃地狠拧了一把，竟也到了高潮。是他。是那个看不见脸的陌生人，他把他夸得太好，好像这个洞穴就是安乐窝，就是生命之始和最后要安枕的地方。

他把寄托全加在一个陌生人身上，直到看见张颜齐。几乎没说过两句话，张颜齐就把他拉进了一楼的卫生间，他站在门口诡异地笑着，问周震南该走哪一边。他们在男厕所最后一间里急不可耐地扒对方的裤子，张颜齐对他的上半身丝毫没有兴趣，但他不时抬起头来看他的脸，周震南急躁地把他的头往下按，他的五指细弱没有力气，按在张颜齐的五官上感到他的鼻息火热滚烫，像要把他烫伤，他想要他吸他，舔他的逼，不要看他的脸，他用另一只手将脸挡住，又想要多长一只手把阴唇拨开让张颜齐去舔。言语代替了他的手。

“学长、学长.......”在盖住脸的五指的间隙里他呼吸，脑中一闪而过所有他在电子屏幕上看见的淫词浪语，“舔舔我。”可是他只会恳求，装弱。

张颜齐低低地笑了一声。他的笑声冉冉升起，化成一缕缕气钻进周震南的耳朵里、大脑里，他感到脑仁发疼发晕，好像大脑也被奸淫。就舔你，还要操你的逼，漂亮的逼玩意儿。周震南的声音拔高，黄莺似地，但断断续续，张颜齐的舌头顶在他的阴蒂上面滑动，从下到上梳过一遍，周震南曲起腿几乎快要瘫坐下去，别舔了，别舔了，他哭叫着。忽听见门口砰的一声，他将盖在脸上的手指塞进嘴巴里咬得死死的。张颜齐站起来扶着阳具在他的阴户上磨蹭着，他的右手攥住周震南受了伤的左腕攥得很紧。很疼，周震南没说。张颜齐在他的阴道口刺进去一个头又退了出来，直至他软化在墙面上，他抬着周震南的腰往里顶进去。

没人会在上厕所的时候笑，笑得不像是在撒尿，就像是，就像是在操谁的逼那样。可他确实是。周震南想要堵他的嘴，要是知道张颜齐这么喜欢笑，他就不要和他做爱了。他喜欢方块黑体字，张颜齐打给他的字像是严肃真理和公道。他确实如他所说是个骚东西，这一事实不容置喙，他不感到有什么差错。他爱死了男人的阳具狠狠在他逼里抽动的那种钝闷的快感，柱体抽出往上碾过阴蒂的时候他呜咽着淌粘稠的水，恨不得对方长了两根阳具，能一边戳他红热的阴蒂一边插他的阴道，把他整个人翻来覆去地操干，那东西要是自己的就好了，他想，一直塞在里面该多舒服，这个时候他简直爱他爱得要死，要活，要命。

张颜齐快速地把他操到高潮，掐着他的腰强硬地抽出来，紧箍的穴肉被拉扯摩擦得疼痛，周震南几乎是在绝望中看着那根阳具拔出去，他就要恨它了，有一瞬间过于激烈的快感好像要把他杀死，死要死在宇宙里。张颜齐咬着牙射出去，精液沾在墙壁上，有些沾在周震南衣服上，好像他是一个靶子，张颜齐是手枪，手枪打光了弹药就是个摆设，软东西，乏善可陈。他喜欢别人给他舔，但不喜欢舔别人的东西，他嘴巴那么小，阳具会把他撑裂开，每当看见张颜齐的阳具，他都会想自己双腿间那条缝是怎么能将他吞下，潦草粗野的性交过后他感到一阵恶心，那紫红的柱体硬起来仿佛一根通天柱将他捅到人间地狱，软下去的时候却要多没用有多没用。

穿好裤子出去之后，他感到逼里还有一阵痒，一直痒到进了教室坐下，在椅子上慢慢磨了两下，小声地出着气，里头的水饱饱地滋润着他的阴户，肉花。上课二十分钟他仍然不能集中注意力，后排有男同学在打游戏，忽然指着他的胸口上一点水渍问，这是什么？

周震南吓了一跳，他看见老教授瞥了过来，赶忙把对方的手挪开。他说是豆浆汁，早上没注意溅到身上，那人问，你不是不喝豆浆吗，周震南冷着脸，他说我现在愿意喝了。他把两条腿夹得紧紧的，怨恨起张颜齐来，好像他身上张颜齐精液的味道一直挥之不去，他小心地打量着周围的人，怕他们发现自己双腿间的秘密，原来他那么漂亮是吃了男人的精。

他的脚丫生得也白，也小，连着肉感的双腿，穿白袜子能把张颜齐迷得七荤八素。周震南看着张颜齐用他的脚在自慰，用了别人的东西，算不算自慰呢？如果不是张颜齐的阴茎，而是他的手指插进他的逼里，算不算出轨呢？如果不算的话，是不是也不算做爱呢。如果只要被其他的东西操了逼，就是让夏之光戴了绿帽子，那他用桌角和中性笔盖戳自己的阴道口的时候，夏之光为什么不会生气呢。

他稀里糊涂地想着，脚心被滚烫的阳物顶得发痒，张颜齐将他的下半身折上去，抓住两个脚踝将他的腿并起来，隔着白色底裤摸他的穴缝，白色被打湿，被透明浸染，张颜齐不进去就只是摸他，有时候舔他一下，他的手始终不放开将他的双脚禁锢住，神情昏昧好像没有睡够的孩子。男人撸管的时候大抵总有点奇妙的迷人劲，他将阳具放在周震南突出内裤的两瓣阴唇间滑动，若有似无地磨蹭，滴汗的下颌略有些桀骜地抬着。周震南想要亲他，可是他忽然一想，是不是不亲他就代表不爱他，不喜欢他，只是喜欢他的阴茎，就像喜欢一根路边随处可拾的铁棍子？

他于是盯着张颜齐的下颌和嘴巴，他微微眯起的眼睛，将他的脸在脑海中模糊、格式化，他想要把他只当成一只阳具，一些言语的碎屑和照片。就像自慰。他摸着自己的身体，把这想象成自慰，好像自己还是属于自己。

到了夏天，周震南急不可耐地穿上短裤，裤腿宽敞一览无余，自从和张颜齐不明不白地厮混开始，他身上每天要承受两个人的重量，有时是三个人，有时候加上他自己，因为张颜齐对他的身体的迷恋过甚，他有时候觉得上瘾是张颜齐，张颜齐这怪东西比他还怪，他迷恋周震南的逼迷恋得要死，恨不得天天舔，甚至不怎么插，就想要看他被包在手里玩，脸上孱弱的动人的表情，按理说他这样喜欢看周震南，就不会想要别人都把他看了去，但张颜齐多么无私，他恨不得让全世界的人都看周震南高潮有多漂亮，气喘得跟拉风箱一样，好像周震南高潮了他就高潮了一样，周震南的逼爽了他就射完了一样。

但是周震南穿短裤，张颜齐又会说他骚，说他露。来来往往的路人，穿短裤短裙的不下一半，丰腴或紧实的大腿，纤细或笨重的骨骼，凭什么他就骚，就勾引人了？反正他穿什么张颜齐都会说骚，他一直盯着他看，在学校的咖啡馆盯着他看，在图书馆盯着他看，有时候他跟夏之光在路上碰见张颜齐，张颜齐也会一直盯着他看，盯到夏之光把他藏到怀里，问他是不是认识，他说不认识，神经病吧。

但他有一种情绪的高热。他们两人都是。张颜齐问他穿这么露骚不骚，他说你这么喜欢骚的你贱不贱。夏天已经到了，他们还没有开始接吻。张颜齐带他去的宾馆在地铁五站外，越远离学校他越觉得自己可能可以是属于张颜齐的，然而他并不需要张颜齐是属于他的。

周震南没有脱裤子，把手塞到里面快速地动作着，脱了裤子他好性感，不脱的时候那剧烈的不断的晃动看起来更色情，他张着小嘴大口大口地呼吸着，要死了要死了，他乱叫着，往阴道里狠狠地戳，他想要看没有张颜齐的阳具他是不是也能获得同样的快乐，但是再怎么用力也不能捅到更深的地方去，他闭着眼睛，雪白的裸背上一层细薄的汗水，因风而打了个颤，曲起的手指头还在抠着自己的穴，缓缓地动着，终于抠到一个难耐的高潮，难耐得几乎哭出来。张颜齐有些泄气地盯着自己的下体，如果没有周震南，他觉得这玩意的存在好像没有了意义。他天生适合周震南的逼，他们天生适合半道迷失目的地。

温度一高，气味传播得就快，周震南的卧室在靠河的那一边，他的桌子上摆一小盆紫色睡莲，压在桌面的玻璃上被他用记号笔涂写了一些稀奇古怪的符号，和夏之光写得歪歪扭扭的情书，他趴着看，看着看着就笑，夏之光怎么能把“逼”和“操”这种字写到情书上，他简直像没有脑子只有鸡巴。周震南摇着身子，他好像也快没有脑子只剩个逼。如果世界只有逼和鸡巴，大街上混在一起交欢，是不是他这点畸形病态就更不算什么了，新闻画面不必追着地铁上喂乳的女人不放，字花里肉和欲不删不减，人民幸福指数会再升一点呢。他痴迷地想。

有腥气。男人们在河边剖鱼，雪白闪银光的鱼肚，到了傍晚在灰蓝色的雾里像月亮碎片，像女人鱼尾裙上面镶嵌的假钻。那股腥气自下而上，缓缓地包裹着他，他有些惊诧，分不清那种腥气是来自自己的下体，还是来自楼房地下。还是真的底下，再往下，再往下，一直伸到地心。

他伸到内裤里面去，有些胆怯地摸了一把湿润的下体，借着窗口的光瞧见水亮亮的，再凑过去闻一闻，好腥。他一辈子都不会舔这么腥的东西，他们怎么喜欢舔这种东西，好像自虐。他重重拍了一巴掌阴部，压着声音语气很重地冲着冒出来的阴蒂，别骚，他说。他将双脚翘到桌面上去，背靠着椅子往眼睛里滴人工眼泪，5度清凉，双眼疲倦。然后他翻看手机，灰白头像——张颜齐给他发来几张照片，他一张张划过去，各种角度的性器，睾丸，他想不通为什么还有软趴趴的图片，想不通为什么有人会乐意展示自己的无用，想不通为什么明明他和张颜齐已经认识，对方却始终不在网路上透露姓名，就好像那还是一个酒瓶里的黑色秘密，想不通手机里那些下流粗俗的话不再让他获得性快感后，为什么他还活着没去死。

性取向为异性的男人大抵会对着大奶子和逼撸管，性取向为同性的男人可能会对着肛门或者胸肌或者阳具自渎，而美术学院的男同学会对着那张照片上他的脸的什么地方射精呢，他也想不通，一张算不上成熟的脸，没有锋利的棱角和尺度。难道不是洞，难道不是阴道，不是肛门，他们也能收获安全感吗？他想不通他的脸如何能比逼更唤起男人的性欲，张颜齐喜欢看他，他唯一亲过他的地方是鼻尖。舔逼不是亲吻。他一边摸着自己的鼻尖，一边摸着自己的阴蒂，让他感到舒爽的是阴蒂而不是鼻尖。他希望被舔的是阴蒂而不是鼻尖。

姚琛在叫他出去吃晚饭，他对着窗口打开了腿，门没有关，姚琛在门边看着他，静悄悄的。他把灰头像发给他的照片保存了，然后拍下了自己的，好像不够好看，他变得挑剔和谨慎起来，三指并拢揉着阴部，揉到开始涌水他再拍下来，挺高腰腹阻止它们抢先从阴道里流下去，那样子就好像他冲着夜空，在等待满世界的精灌涌而来。

吃晚饭的时候他听见楼上那对夫妻在吵架，女人的声音总是尖利的，男人吵起来竟然也是那样，好像要把嗓子吊破了，喉咙扯出一个模糊的血洞来，吵架就是这样空空的。他对一切棍状物和洞都很敏感。姚琛叫他好好吃饭，不要发呆。他点了点头，穿着雪白袜子的小脚悄悄地伸过去没够着人，左右晃了晃，直到踩在姚琛的小腿上，他看见姚琛一边夹着花生米一边伸另一只手下去，然后他感到小腿上一阵酥软，好像自己是一颗被煮熟的花生米，在一腔盐水里，姚琛慢慢地捏着他，面上平静如往常。

楼上的人终于没再吵了，整栋楼遂安静得不像话，简直是死寂，周震南很喜欢这种感觉，他厌倦了听见自己的呻吟。姚琛没有捏他了，自顾自地进了厨房，他就穿着袜子踩在地上走到自己的房间里去，趴在窗口看了会儿对面的烟火，渐渐地感到困了，好像眼皮上有什么搭下来，黑乎乎的一片，怎么抹也抹不开。他看见一双脚。那女人把自己吊死了，赤裸的，雪白的奶子垂落，像从躯干上被拖垮下来，什么地心引力重重地咬着巨大的奶子，像鬼婴哭嚎着咬乳。他仰着头从她的脚往上看，结实的双腿间，阴毛茂密如一团杂乱的水草，三角形上是松垮的腰腹，他不敢仔细想，好像屠宰市场挂着的一块肥硕的猪肉，流油的白。

他一直张着嘴巴，忘了要怎么合上。他看见，女人的下体里插着一根木棍，她被绳子缓缓往下放着，嘴巴里也捅着一根木棍。这是男人用来惩罚下贱的荡妇。男人在他头顶上小声地说着什么，周震南不敢出声，他直直地看着玻璃窗外的女人，感到自己是幸存者。忽听见布帛撕裂的声音，那女人重重地掉下去了，胳膊从他眼前眷恋地划过，倒在一片鱼血地里，又在河边的草丛上颠了一颠，随后半截身子没入了水中。

她没有完全掉到河里去，男人下去了，楼梯间砰砰的脚步回响，他趴在门边小声叫着姚琛，叫他不要出门去，姚琛烟瘾犯了，他身前的烟灰缸里有一座小火山。周震南能听见扑通一声，他问姚琛听到了吗，姚琛歪着头冲着他笑，他觉得周震南雪白莹润的一张脸蛋好乖，世界正在发生什么都不重要。不知道为什么，周震南不感到害怕，他关上了门，视线随着女人雪白的阴霾的肉体飘远了，意识浮浮沉沉，只感到一阵难以抵抗的悲哀从胃里烧上来。悲哀是火。他想。男人是爱她。他团在被子里，抵御昼夜间狭长的温差，竟掰着指头数落起自己的不是来。


End file.
